Numerous devices for the non-invasive therapeutic treatment of the human body have been proposed. Many of these are of the class that may be generally referred to as massaging devices or vibrators which act through the skin on subcutaneous body structure, for example muscles and joints, with the objective of promoting comfort, relaxation, and/or relief for the individual. This general technical field also contains devices that are specifically for stimulating the skin.
Examples of known devices are represented by U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,479,253; 3,968,789; 4,085,738; 4,777,943; and 4,788,968 which developed in preliminary novelty searching conducted in connection with the present invention.
The present invention relates to a new and unique device for therapeutic treatment of the human body which performs in a manner unlike any other of which the inventor is aware. The invention involves the discovery that it is possible to obtain some form of pain relief by the stimulation of the skin using particular methodologies. While reasons for this effect are presently not fully known to the inventor, it is the inventor's belief that these particular methodologies induce a physiological response that masks at least to some extent the pain for which relief is sought. And although the inventor's experimental testing to date has involved only a limited number of subjects, the results obtained suggest that the general population can in many cases obtain a benefit from the invention.
In a general way, the methodologies involving principles of the invention comprise the non-invasive stimulation of a zone of the skin by repetitively impacting it with the rounded tip ends of small solenoid-operated plungers that are operated in a pattern which is other than the simultaneous energization and de-energization of all of the plungers. Rather, the plungers are selectively energized and de-energized according to certain patterns, which will be subsequently described in detail. By subjecting a treatment zone to such procedures for a certain limited amount of time, the inventor has found that an individual may obtain a certain amount of relief during, and even for an extended time beyond termination of, the treatment. While it is believed that devices which embody the principles of the invention can be useful to many individuals who seek relief from certain types of discomfort or pain, such devices may be used for relaxation or skin stimulation purposes alone in the absence of underlying discomfort.
Devices embodying the principles of the invention are well suited for mass-production fabrication as so to enable them to be made available to the public at reasonable cost. The non-invasive character of the devices is calculated to promote their acceptance by consumers for personal use outside of a professional treatment environment although it is expected that treating professionals will find such devices to be beneficial for certain forms of patient treatment.
Principles of the invention relating to its constructional as well as its methodological aspects will be seen by the reader in the ensuing detailed description of a presently preferred embodiment. The disclosure is accompanied by drawings which illustrate a presently preferred embodiment according to the best mode contemplated at this time for carrying out the invention. In the drawing figures like reference numerals are used to designate like parts.